Tangled Up
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: Ichigo is the lost prince of the kingdom of Karakura, but doesn't know this because his "dad", Aizen, keeps him locked away in a tower. But what will happen when a certain criminal finds the prince? (Based off of Tangled, GrimmIchi, fluff, adorableness)
1. Chapter 1

**There I go again, starting a new story. *sighs* I'm sorry to those of you who are/were reading 'In Sickness' because I've given up on that one. I'm sorry.**

* * *

I sigh as I look out of the tower, seeing the same sight as always. It's been so boring ever since I was little. It's because dad won't let me go outside. He says that it's because people want to take me away and use my powers for selfish purposes. I guess I couldn't argue with that.

I push away from the window of the tower and sit down in the middle of the round living room, my long, orange hair trailing behind me. I look around at all of my artwork on the walls. It's what I usually did in my free time, paint. Dad didn't mind if I took up the walls with all the things that I think of. I lay down, yawning as I put my hands behind my head, running my soft, spiky, locks through my fingers. I don't even move as I hear soft footsteps coming over to me.

"Ichigo, are you feeling well?" I nod and turn on my side, not facing my dad, Aizen. He sighs and kneels down next to me, running his hands through my hair.

"Ichigo…I know that you wanted to go to the kingdom to see the souls get released into the sky, but you know you can't go out there. You could get kidnaped and taken away from me. You would be in danger."

I roll my eyes and sit up.

"Then why don't we just hire someone to protect us? We do have enough money." Dad just scowls and moves the one curl out of his face. I sometimes call that stupid curl the "bitch curl". I just looked away as Aizen got up and straightened his shirt. He grabbed his satchel and started towards the window, nodding his head towards the small hook above it.

"Ichigo, you know what to do." I nod and get to my feet, grabbing my hair and put it through the hook and let it go until I felt it hit the ground. Aizen climbed out of the window and grabbed my orange strands, sliding down to the ground.

"I'll be back in three days, Ichi! Be good and be sure to eat healthy!" I nod and pull my hair back up, sitting on the window sill. I close my eyes and lean against the wall, one thought going through my head. 'Is this all my life is gonna be?'

* * *

"Halt! Stop! Get back here!" I look back, smirking as I run through the forest. I start to run backwards, making faces at the guards that were dressed in black and white. They all get ticked off, especially the redheaded one. I hear my partners in crime sigh.

"Oi, Grimmjow. Stop fooling around." I turn back around to glare at Tosen, seeing that he's as serious as always. But Gin was smiling like always. It was surprising to hear that they're half brothers.

"Oh, come on, Kaname~. Let him have his fun~." The blind brother scowls and clicks his tongue.

"Fine, but if he loses the crown, I'm blaming you." Gin just nods.

"Yes, I know." I roll my eyes and speed up, running past them. That's when I see a wanted sign nailed to a tree. I stop and grab it, seeing that they messed up on my hair…again. I sigh and crumple it before putting it in my small, brown, leather bag that contained the lost Prince's crown.

I run into Gin and Tosen and fall over. I scowl and jump up, trying to kick one of them, but they duck.

"Don't stop so suddenly! Fuck! I could have gotten caught!" They just look up. I do too and see that we were at a dead end. I gulp and quickly think of a plan. I go in front of them and point my thumb towards the large wall in front of us.

"I have an idea. How about you give me a boost up and I then help you guys?" They look at each other, making concerned faces, but then nodded once they heard the guards coming closer. I smirk inwardly as they get on each other's shoulders. I climb up them and jump over the wall and onto the ground. Gin puts his hand out for me to take it, but I smirk wickedly and stand up.

"Thank you, boys! Now that you helped me, I hope you think of my everyday in jail!" Their eyes widen and they start to scream at me as I run off. I run as fast as I can away from the two brothers as the guards capture them, letting me escape. If I don't get away, then I'm dead. I turn back and shout.

"Thanks for your sacrifice~!"

* * *

I open my eyes and look up at my painted ceiling, scrunching my nose as I feel how stiff my face was. I guess I fell asleep with paint on me. I sigh and get up, starting towards the small shower. That's when I hear small feet following me.

"What do you want, Kon?" The small lion just crosses his arms over his chest, pouting as he looks away.

"You never play with me anymore." I scowl and kick him away. He yells and jumps on me, making me stumble. He starts to pull my hair, hard. I yelp and try to pull him off.

"Hey! Cut it out, would ya!?" The stuffed toy doesn't listen and just continues to pull. I growl and yank him off, feeling a few strands of my hair get ripped out. No big deal. Those strands just won't glow with spirit energy anymore and won't be able to heal. Like I care. But, dad really does. He says that I'm a precious being and that I should always be protected.

"Oi! Ichigo! Stop daydreaming and play with me!" My eye twitches as his little furry paw hits my face gently. I smirk and squeeze Kon, hearing the choked sound coming out of him.

"Shut up, Kon. I wanna shower, okay? I'll play with you later, got it?" I grit out, squeezing him more. He nods slowly, giving me a reason to let go of him. I turn on my heel and start towards the bathroom, my hair trailing behind me.

"I have a question. Do you ever worry that your hair is gonna get dirty if it just keeps dragging on the ground like that?" I look down at the stuffed animal lion, my eyebrow raised.

"No, because it's clean in here."

"Well, what about when you go outside." My shoulders slump slightly. I had forgotten, Kon doesn't know I don't go out. He does, but I don't.

"I put it up in a ponytail." He nods and jumps up on my bed as I shred my white clothes. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the water, quickly looking in the mirror to see that, in fact, there was dried paint on my face. I roll my eyes and step into the nice warm spray. If only I had known what was gonna happen that day, I would have showered faster.

* * *

**I bet you can guess what's gonna happen. XD I'm so evil! Leaving it hanging like that! Lol, until next time. ~Sweet-Lemonade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here comes a new chapter~. :3 You know, someday, I hope to be both Tumblr and FanFiction famous. *sighs while looking out window dramatically* If only it would happen~**

* * *

I quickly hide from the weird ass horse that was following me. His mane was jet black while his body was bright white. He had jade green eyes and he was creepy as fuck. All I know is that the thing that scared me the most about him was these teal tear marks going down his face. I shiver at the thought of running into him again.

I look around and spot a cave opening that was covered by ivy.

"Maybe that's the way out…" I whisper to myself. I peek out and see that I lost the horse and start towards the cave. I would look over my shoulder every once in awhile until I was hidden in the ivy. I turn away from where I came and get faced with a tall tower in the middle of a beautiful meadow and small lake. My eyes widen in awe and I begin to sprint towards the tower, wanting to claim it as my own.

Once I was standing in front of it, I grab two broken arrows out of my bag and begin to scale the building made of stone. Within minutes, I climb over the window sill and into the one, circular room. I look around at all the pictures painted on the walls. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, sighing in contempt. I grab my small satchel and look inside, staring at the shining crown. A small smile comes to my face. I open my mouth to say something when I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head. And soon enough, I pass out from the pain.

* * *

"Oh, god. What did I just do?!" I drop my sword, making sure it didn't slice the unknown, blue haired man. I was just reading in my room when he just decides to break into my tower! I grip onto my hair and start to pace back and forth, my heart racing.

"What do I do? What do I do?!"

"Do about what, Ichigo?" I jump and take a defensive pose as Kon comes into view. I sigh and try to calm my head.

"Uh…him." I point to the man on the floor, making the stuffed animal's eyes widen.

"Is he dead!?" I roll my eyes and shake my head.  
"No, of course not. I hit him with the backside of my blade."

"Oh, okay." I nod slowly and was tempted to clap sarcastically at Kon's stupidity when the stranger stirred slightly. I jump again and yelp slightly, making Kon laugh. I scowl and kick him away. That's when I hear the familiar call of my father.

"Ichigo! Let down your hair!" I stiffen and look at Kon who just shrugged. I sigh and quickly pick up the bluenette and go over to the closet, opening it with my foot. I shove him in and close the doors quickly, making sure he wouldn't fall out.

I go over to the window and look out, seeing Aizen wave. I blink, remembering how he said that he'd be back in three days. I shrug and let my hair down, just like always. He grabs it and I start to pull him up until he was standing on the window sill. He smiles at me and comes in.

"Dad, why'd you come back? I thought that you said that you'd be gone for three days?" He waves his hand from over his shoulder and starts into the kitchen.

"Yes, I know. I just forgot some extra food for the road, so I came back to get some." I nod and start to ponder the thought of showing him the stranger. I start towards the closet and put my hand on it, hesitating a little.

"So, dad. I have a question." Aizen looks up and smiles at me. He comes over and sits down in a nearby chair.

"Yes? What is it?" I gulp and bite my lip.

"If I prove to you that I'm strong enough, will you let me go outside?" The smile faded into a scowl, making me gulp hard. He stands up and dusts off his clothes. He comes over to me, making me look up at his looming figure.

"Ichigo…why would you ever want to go outside?"

"W-well, I-I just wanna see t-the souls get r-released into t-the sky on my b-birthday." Aizen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I could tell that he was starting to get annoyed by my request just from his reactions.

Once he opened his eyes again, he just looked down at me.

"Ichigo. What have I told you. You cannot go outside. You could get hurt." I scowl slightly and cross my arms over my chest.

"I'm not some little snot nosed kid! I can protect myself! You don't have to be so overprotective! Stop ruining my life!" My eyes widen as these words leave my mouth. I could tell that Aizen was not at all pleased with me. I swallow around the lump in my throat as he grabs my arm and pulls me close, his face inches away from mine.

"I will not let you talk to me like that! You are my child and I can tell you what you can and can't do! Know your place, Ichigo! Grow up! You're not leaving this tower, ever! And that's final!" I open my mouth to say something, but he cut me off before I could force the words out, "Not another word! I never want to hear you mention going outside ever again! Am I clear?" I nod sadly and yank my arm away, feeling my heart break into a million pieces. Aizen saw this, making his face soften.

"Ichi…I'm sorry, but you know why I-" He started to reach out to me, but I step back from him, willing the tears away.

"Yeah, I know your shitty reason to not let me go outside!" I turn away and run up to my room, not listening as Aizen yelled out to me. I jump onto my bed and lay on my stomach, going silent. I hear him sigh from downstairs and open the other entrance. I don't know where it is, even though he used it when I was little and my hair wasn't long enough to climb down on. Of course, he would never tell me. He has always feared that I'd leave him, and he's right. I want to leave and no matter what, I will always want to leave.

* * *

I groan and open my eyes slowly, trying to get used to the sudden brightness. I try to rub my face, but I couldn't move. My eyes widen and I look down, seeing what appeared to be orange…hair? It couldn't be hair. There was too much of it to be able to tie me up in a chair. I gulp slightly and start to struggle.

"So you're awake?" I freeze at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Their footsteps toward me become louder and louder. I look ahead and prepare myself to see something that would probably scar me, but then my gaze met with a boy. He was about 18 with nice features that complemented his chocolate brown eyes. But the strangest thing about him was his orange…hair. I followed the long strands and see that, in fact, I was tied up with HIS HAIR.

"What the fuck!? What's wrong with your hair!" The boy rolls his eyes and grabs a stand of his bright locks.

"I haven't cut my hair for 18 years. That's what's wrong with it." I feel myself scowl at his response. I try to get up, but the chair falls over. I clench my teeth as my face collides with the floor. The orange haired teen laughs and walks over to me. I look up, only to see my satchel dangling in front of my face. My eyes widen as he snatches it back up and smirks down at me. I glare up at him and start to squirm.

"It's no use. You should just give up." The kid smirked a little more and leaned down to look my in the eye, "I'll give you this back if you take me to see the souls get released."

"Why the hell should I do that, kid?" He sighs and stands back up, twirling my satchel in his hand. This made me extremely nervous.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't mind if I…I don't know, hit the crown with a boulder? Maybe, throw it out the window?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." I grind my teeth together as he smirks down at me. I'm in a lose lose situation. I sigh and look up at him.

"Fine, kid. I'll take you to see the stupid souls, okay? Now, untie me!" He shook his head.

"It's a deal, but I gotta knock you out first so that I can hide this." He lets the satchel dangle a little as he picks up a huge ass sword. I gulp as he points the non-sharp edge at me.

"Goodnight~." And with that, he knocked me out cold.

* * *

**And, done. Thank you for the support and so on. Blah blah blah, rant rant rant. I'll update as soon as I can. ~Sweet-Lemonade**


End file.
